Devorador de cadáveres
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto ha muerto en un horrible accidente, y aunque Uchiha Sasuke continua su vida normal, ahora los oscuros ojos del chico lucen más vacíos que nunca. Tal vez tenga que ver el hecho de que la mejor amiga de ambos, Haruno Sakura, se encuentre desaparecida desde el funeral del rubio. AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo).


**Resumen:** Uzumaki Naruto ha muerto en un horrible accidente, y aunque Uchiha Sasuke continua su vida normal, ahora los oscuros ojos del chico lucen más vacios que nunca. Tal vez tenga que ver el hecho de que la mejor amiga de ambos, Haruno Sakura, se encuentre desaparecida desde el funeral del rubio.

* * *

><p><em>"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd". Alphonse de Lamartine; historiador, político y poeta francés (1790-1869).<em>

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokyo, y no lucro de ninguna forma con ellos.

Capítulo beteado por **Hibari Kyouya**, ¡muchas gracias! :D

**Devorador de cadáveres**

**Advertencias:**

Ooc.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

One Shot.

Tragedy&Crime (no hay final feliz)

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Especialmente dedicado a Elizabeth Davila Glez, Arcelia Uchiha Pintado, Lucia Ghiut, Suge Kou Ortiz, Naru Fp, Kuroi Yukie, y Sappir Kyuubi. Les advertí que mi venganza sería terrible ._.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>En el <em>_budismo japonés, los __jikininki__(_食人鬼 _fantasmas __comedores de hombres__) __son los espíritus de los humanos __avariciosos, __egoístas __o impíos __que son malditos después de la muerte, condenados a buscar y comer __cadáveres humanos._

-Si ocurre una amputación a nivel del hombro pueden salvar la extremidad sólo en caso de que hayan pasado menos de cuatro horas, de tratarse de la mano hasta ocho horas y finalmente en los dedos pueden esperar hasta doce horas -explicó Shizune a su clase, al tiempo que señalaba cada una de las partes del cuerpo mencionadas, justo antes de que el timbre de salida sonara y el estridente sonido se esparciera por el auditorio-. Es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente clase, ¡y no olviden que el examen será en una semana! -le gritó la mujer a los alumnos, jóvenes todavía despreocupados que salían en tropel por la puerta de la habitación.

Shizune saludó a varios de los muchachos que a pesar de sus prisas se tomaron la molestia de despedirse al pasar, pero la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la mujer cuando sus ojos oscuros notaron la figura que caminaba con toda tranquilidad en medio de las conversaciones alegres del resto de sus compañeros.

-Sasuke-kun -llamó la profesora al muchacho de cabello negro-, ¿podemos hablar acerca de tu trabajo? -añadió la doctora Shizune, mientras alzaba un puñado de papeles que el Uchiha le había entregado al comenzar la clase.

-Katō-sensei, ¿hay algún error en mi ensayo? -preguntó el chico en tono monótono, una vez que llegó junto al escritorio de su profesora.

-No -dijo la mujer, cosa que no sorprendió para nada al Uchiha-. De hecho, luego de aquella semana en que faltaste a clases, luego de... el funeral de Naruto-kun, tu desempeño escolar ha sido más impecable que nunca -susurró Shizune con suavidad.

Sasuke no pareció alterarse en lo más mínimo por la mención que hizo la doctora de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Las manos del hombre tomaron el trabajo que la profesora mantenía a la vista, sobre su escritorio, y ojeó con desgana las hojas de papel, pasando su mirada por la nota perfecta que lucía en la portada del ensayo.

-De hecho, ahora que Sakura-chan está desaparecida, eres mi mejor estudiante -siguió insistiendo Shizune, comenzando a desesperarse al no conseguir ninguna reacción por parte de su alumno.

-No veo el motivo de su llamada de atención entonces, Katō-sensei -dijo el Uchiha, alzando la vista por fin para clavar sus ojos inexpresivos en la mirada de la mujer que era su profesora-. ¿Puedo llevarme el ensayo? -preguntó el chico, al tiempo que levantaba el manojo de papeles.

-Sasuke-kun, si necesitas hablar con alguien yo puedo... -comenzó a decir Shizune, antes de que la mueca despectiva que le dedicó el mencionado chico silenciara sus palabras-. Un estudiante tan bueno como tú debería saber que esta actitud aparentemente insensible ante las tragedias que han ocurrido, no es normal, ¡no es para nada normal! -exclamó la profesora con voz preocupada.

-No estoy deprimido, Katō-sensei. Mis hábitos de alimentación siguen igual, no he bajado de peso, ni se han alterado mis horarios de sueño -informó Sasuke en tono apático, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros-. Así que no se entrometa en mi vida personal.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer, el muchacho de ojos negros guardó el trabajo dentro de su mochila y luego se dio la vuelta para salir del salón de clases. La doctora soltó un suspiro de cansancio ante el comportamiento indiferente de su alumno.

Era verdad que el Uchiha nunca se había caracterizado por ser la sociabilidad hecha persona, pero desde el fallecimiento de cierto rubio de ojos azules... Acto seguido Shizune se apresuró a sacar su teléfono celular y la persona a la que llamaba no tardó en contestarle.

_-¿Cómo te ha ido? _-preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la línea, sin detenerse a saludar, puesto que ya esperaba ese llamada por parte de su sobrina política.

-Tsunade-sama, no he tenido éxito -dijo la profesora en tono abatido-. Sasuke-kun se ha negado a hablar conmigo.

_-¡Condenado mocoso! _-maldijo la directora de la escuela de cirugía, en un volumen tan alto que lastimó los oídos de Shizune-. _Pero no te preocupes, ya lo esperaba, confió en que Kakashi tenga mejor suerte._

-¿Kakashi? -preguntó Katō-sensei con curiosidad, ya que nunca había escuchado tal nombre.

_-Hatake Kakashi fue maestro de Sasuke y Naruto durante sus años de preparatoria _-explicó Tsunade en un murmullo apagado-. _Lo he contactado para que nos ayude_ -dijo la rubia a través del celular, a lo que su sobrina sonrió con tristeza. Para la mujer de ojos dorados todavía era difícil hablar de Uzumaki Naruto, pero era evidente para todos que lo estaba tomando de mejor forma que el Uchiha.

-Gracias por preocuparse por Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama -dijo Shizune, tratando de controlar la emoción en su voz-. Estoy segura de que es lo que desearía Naruto-kun. Aunque sólo sea un estudiante más de la escuela para usted, y a pesar de Naruto-kun nunca fue alumno de nuestra escuela -balbuceó la profesora, tratando de que su tía no notara que había comenzado a llorar.

_-Pero Naruto era como un nieto para mí, por mucho que me molestara que me llamara "abuela"_ -alegó la rubia con seriedad. La Senju se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que sucedía con su sobrina, pero no mencionó nada acerca del asunto para no ser arrastrada también por los tristes sentimientos de un suceso tan trágico y reciente, como lo era la muerte de una persona en plena juventud-._ Sé que si no muevo un dedo por Sasuke, ese tonto jamás me lo perdonara... _-susurró la voz de Tsunade por el teléfono.

-Estoy segura de que cuando regrese Sakura-chan, también le agradecerá que haya cuidado de Sasuke-kun -añadió Katō-sensei con una sonrisa más animada, mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de su cara.

_-Sakura... _-dijo Tsunade un poco culpable por haberse olvidado por un instante de la muchacha, al estar más preocupada por los dos varones del pequeño grupo de amigos-. _Ojalá esa niña regrese con bien._

-¡Estoy segura de que pronto volverá, Tsunade-sama! ¡Sakura-chan regresara sana y más fuerte que nunca! -aseguró Shizune en tono esperanzado, sin imaginar que su optimista predicción nunca se convertiría en realidad.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*F*E*L*I*Z*~*H*A*L*L*O*W*E*E*N*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

Después de pasar un momento por una tienda del tipo que permanecía abierta todo el día, Sasuke se topó a la entrada del cementerio con la sorpresa no tan agradable de que una persona esperaba por él. El Uchiha torció la boca al imaginar de manera acertada la identidad de la persona que se encontraba detrás de la presencia de su visitante indeseado.

-¿Estás enfermo realmente, Kakashi? ¿O es sólo para que ese maestro de primaria te cuide? -fue el saludo del muchacho de cabello negro, mientras señalaba la mascarilla que cubría la cara del hombre a un lado de la puerta. El Uchiha no detuvo sus pasos ni siquiera como gesto de buena educación hacia su antiguo maestro de preparatoria.

-¿Cerveza? -preguntó el Hatake en tono reprobatorio, apuntando a su vez la bolsa de plástico que el joven cargaba en su mano derecha. El hombre de cabello plateado tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzar a Sasuke e igualar el paso al del chico-. Sé que es tradición al visitar una tumba, pero a Naruto no le gustaba. Él hubiera preferido...

Las palabras de Kakashi murieron en su garganta. Ambos hombres acababan de llegar ante una lápida reciente, bien cuidada, con el nombre Uzumaki inscrito en ella. El Hatake pudo notar gracias a las flores frescas que alguien había visitado la tumba del rubio por la mañana, y considerando las numerosas amistades con las que contaba el muchacho de ojos azules, el hecho no era nada extraño.

Lo que había causado el silencio del maestro de preparatoria había sido el gesto que hiciera Sasuke al llegar frente a la tumba del rubio. El Uchiha extrajo de su bolsa de compra un cartón de leche individual, de la marca favorita del Uzumaki, que colocó sobre la lápida de Naruto. En el mismo melancólico silencio que se había instalado entre los dos, el chico de cabello negro le pasó una lata de cerveza a Kakashi.

-No eres el único que lo extraña, Sasuke -dijo el Hatake dando un suspiro, al tiempo que abría el envase de alcohol y le daba un necesitado trago que le refrescó la boca.

El muchacho limitó sus acciones a sentarse frente al sepulcro de su amigo, mientras tomaba otra cerveza de la bolsa y comenzaba a beberla sin decir palabra. Justo cuando Kakashi pensaba que ya no iba a tener respuesta, un susurro envenenado brotó de los labios apretados del Uchiha.

-No merecía morir -gruñó Sasuke con rencor. La mano del Uchiha apretó la lata con tal fuerza, que acabó por deformarla y el alcohol le escurrió entre los dedos-. No era su tiempo.

-Fue un accidente de tránsito -insistió el maestro en un murmullo apagado-. Nadie habría podido evitarlo, Sasuke.

-¡Claro que sí! -bramó el Uchiha, poniéndose bruscamente de pie-. ¡No era su tiempo, Kakashi! -insistió el joven estudiante de cirugía, para luego arrojar al suelo el envase destruido de aluminio-. ¡Esto no tendría que haber sucedido! ¡Las cosas no tendrían que ser así, maldición!

El Hatake soltó un suspiro cansado al presenciar el arranque de ira de su antiguo alumno, de cierta forma, el hombre experimentó algo de alivio luego de que Sasuke externara los oscuros sentimientos que lo atormentaban. Era bueno que el chico dejara salir todo su enojo, toda la frustración que lo invadía desde la muerte de Naruto, de una forma sana en que nadie alrededor del Uchiha saliera herido.

Por fin, luego de un prolongado minuto, la respiración agitada de Sasuke regresó a la normalidad. Mientras volvía a tener la mirada vacía que tanto había preocupado a sus conocidos en los últimos días, el Uchiha recogió la poca basura que había acumulado durante su visita al cementerio y se dispuso a partir, dejando a Kakashi junto a la lápida del muchacho que tanto quisiera cuando se encontraba vivo.

-Es hora de irme -anunció el muchacho de cabello negro con voz inexpresiva, mientras tomaba el camino de vuelta a la calle principal.

Ocultos detrás de la mascarilla médica que llevaba puesta, el Hatake mordió sus labios con fuerza. Apenas días luego del funeral de Naruto, un mal presentimiento se había instalado en la cabeza del hombre, pues no por nada el profesor había convivido tantos años con el pequeño grupo de jóvenes que fueran sus alumnos.

Detrás de la cubierta anaranjada de su libro pervertido favorito, Kakashi había visto a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto volverse adultos; el hombre sabía a la perfección de que eran capaces cada uno de los muchachos.

-Sasuke, ¿dónde está Sakura? -preguntó de pronto Kakashi, sin poder contener la duda que le quemaba la boca, ya cuando el Uchiha le daba la espalda al maestro.

Hasta el momento el Hatake había permanecido con la mirada clavada en el nombre grabado en la losa al frente suyo, pero el hombre de cabello plateado levantó la vista al escuchar como los pasos de Sasuke se detenían.

Al profesor de preparatoria se le secó la garganta al contemplar como una sonrisa maliciosa surgía poco a poco en el rostro del Uchiha.

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo, Kakashi? -repuso Sasuke con ironía, y sus palabras hicieron que el profesor dejara caer la lata de cerveza que todavía sostenía entre las manos.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*F*E*L*I*Z*~*H*A*L*L*O*W*E*E*N*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

Justo luego de que el Uchiha abandonara a un pasmado Kakashi, mientras el chico aguardaba en una parada de autobús el transporte que lo llevara hasta su casa, una aparición tuvo lugar al otro lado de la calle. Sasuke reconoció de inmediato la sonrisa gigantesca, la brillante mirada celeste y el saludo enérgico que el otro chico le dedicó.

El corazón del joven de ojos oscuros comenzó a latir con más fuerza de la habitual, mientras las manos le temblaban un poco al llevarlas al bolsillo del pantalón para tomar su teléfono celular.

-¿Itachi? No regresare a casa -dijo el Uchiha, en cuanto respondieron su llamada. Sasuke ni siquiera le permitió a su hermano decir una sola palabra, el chico sólo avisaba donde se encontraría porque de otra manera la familia haría demasiadas preguntas-. Volveré a la escuela, tengo que estudiar para un examen -se excusó Sasuke, para luego colgar sin más contemplaciones.

Pese a que Sasuke no apartó su vista de la figura de Naruto al otro lado de la calle, un automóvil paso entre ambos muchachos, y para cuando el vehículo se alejó por la calle, la silueta del Uzumaki se había esfumado en medio de la nada. Sin embargo, la desaparición del rubio no alteró al chico de cabello negro, pues sabía que era una simple señal de hacia dónde debía dirigirse ahora.

No era la primera vez que el fantasma de su querido amigo aparecía frente al joven aspirante a cirujano.

El Uchiha tomó un autobús de regresó a la escuela donde estudiaba, tal y como le dijera a Itachi, bastante más animado que cuando había visitado el cementerio. Cualquiera que viera a Sasuke sentado con tranquilidad en uno de los asientos del transporte público, mientras escuchaba música a través de los audífonos, no diría que apenas un mes antes su mejor amigo acabara de fallecer en un trágico accidente.

Algo de lo que siempre se había quejado el muchacho de cabello negro, era el desperdicio de espacio que se volvieron las viejas aulas de prácticas en la universidad. Lejos había estado Sasuke de imaginar que un día le sacaría provecho a aquellas habitaciones abandonadas. En realidad no había sido muy difícil para el Uchiha reemplazar la oxidada cerradura de una puerta, instalando luego una de mejor calidad y guardar la única llave para sí mismo.

Mientras los pasos de Sasuke resonaban en los solitarios pasillos del edificio, conforme el chico se acercaba a su destino, el Uchiha comenzó a silbar una canción que había aprendido para la ocasión.

Ni silbar era algo que acostumbrara hacer el joven de ojos negros, y tampoco la melodía era de su gusto, pero la recordaba con claridad gracias a que era la banda sonora de la película favorita de Naruto. El dobe comenzaba a tararearla entre dientes sin darse cuenta apenas se distraía.

La música le avisó a los invitados de honor del Uchiha, que el muchacho acababa de regresar para cumplir con los deberes de anfitrión que le imponía la buena etiqueta.

-¡Teme! ¡Tardaste mucho, dattebayo! -recibió una voz estridente a Sasuke, luego de que el futuro cirujano introdujera la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y entrara en la oscura habitación.

A pesar de su queja, el chico rubio recibió al Uchiha con una sonrisa, sentado en un banquillo de metal frente a una anticuada mesa de quirófano. En silencio, el joven de cabello negro arrastró otro taburete para poder sentarse a un lado de Naruto.

-Estoy en casa, usuratonkachi -dijo Sasuke, arqueando sus labios hasta casi convertirlos en una sonrisa. La mano izquierda del Uchiha se elevó para acariciar una de las mejillas del rubio, quién se frotó contento contra la extremidad del otro muchacho, como si fuera alguna especie de gato enorme.

-S-sasuke-kun... no hay n-nadie ahí... -repuso una tercera voz, pastosa a causa de la sequedad de su boca y agotada por el sufrimiento. El sonido sacó al Uchiha de la ensoñación en que había entrado gracias a la presencia de Naruto, cosa que puso de mal humor al chico-. N-naruto... ¡Naruto no está... a-aquí! -gemía la persona tendida frente a los dos muchachos.

-Por un segundo había olvidado que estabas aquí, Sakura -dijo Sasuke con maldad, aunque la suavidad con la que tocaba los cabellos dorados del Uzumaki no varió ni un ápice-. ¿Sabes? Kakashi preguntó por ti, creo que no tardara en averiguar que sucedió contigo -anunció el chico de manera malintencionada. Deseaba sembrar la esperanza en el corazón de su compañera de escuela, para después destruirla sin compasión alguna.

-S-sasuke-kun... necesitas ayuda... ¡N-naruto está muerto! ¡Naruto está muerto! -sollozó la Haruno con fuerza, necesitando reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para conseguir hacerlo.

El Uchiha se puso en pie de golpe, furioso por los lloriqueos de la muchacha. Sakura soltó un chillido aterrado, que bajo un poco de volumen al notar que el moreno no se dirigía a ella. En lugar de colocarse a un lado de la cama para cirugía, Sasuke se acercó hasta un mesita para instrumental quirúrgico, de donde tomó unas enormes pinzas que terminaban en la punta con la curiosa forma de un aro.

Sin detenerse a ser delicado, el joven se giró de nuevo hacia la sollozante Haruno y le sujetó la frente con fuerza, al tiempo que con la otra introducía de manera forzada las pinzas en la boca de la chica. El grito de dolor de Sakura fue la señal que advirtió a Sasuke de que había conseguido su objetivo de capturar la lengua de la muchacha con el instrumento de metal.

-Siempre has tenido una lengua muy larga, Sakura -se quejó el Uchiha, mientras acomodaba correctamente la sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo de la chica desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies, la cual se había movido luego del forcejeo entre ambos muchachos-. Guarda silencio, por favor, que el dobe y yo tratamos de tener una conversación -exigió Sasuke con voz helada, pasando sus dedos pálidos por el cráneo rapado de su compañera de escuela.

Lo primero que Sasuke le había quitado a Sakura luego del secuestro, fue el largo cabello rosado del que tan orgullosa se sentía la muchacha. El Uchiha comenzó cortando pequeños mechones, sin apartar la vista de la forma en que los ojos verdes de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas al ver caer un cabello tras otro hasta llegar al suelo, para luego ser desechados igual que basura.

Ahora que el Uchiha ya no escuchaba la voz de Sakura lucía mucho más calmado, el muchacho de ojos oscuros mantenía ahora en el rostro el mismo gesto estoico que tenía durante sus clases de la escuela. Con paso tranquilo el futuro cirujano regresó a la mesa del instrumental y jugueteó con las herramientas un segundos, dejando que el sonido del acero al entrechocar entre sí alterara todavía más la respiración de Sakura.

-Sasuke, Sakura-chan ha sufrido mucho -intervino entonces Naruto, colocando su mano bronceada sobre la de Sasuke, para detener la tortura psicológica que el Uchiha ejercía sobre su amiga-. Déjala ir, dattebayo -le suplicó el rubio, y al verlo el moreno supo que el macabro espectáculo que montaba en honor de su muerte no le causaba más que sufrimiento el Uzumaki.

En un arranque de angustia, el Uchiha dejó de lado todo lo que hacía para sujetar a Naruto por ambas mejillas y plantarle un beso cargado de desesperación.

-Ni muerto vas a cambiar, usuratonkachi -murmuró Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa triste en la cara, luego de que los labios de los muchachos se separaran-. Ahora déjame trabajar, Naruto -añadió el Uchiha en tono más serio, al tiempo que su mirada volvía a oscurecerse.

El Uzumaki abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo más que detuviera las acciones de su querido amigo, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar Sasuke había tomado todos los instrumentos quirúrgicos que necesitaba y en ese momento se encontraba junto a la temblorosa figura cubierta que era Sakura.

Nada más el Uchiha apartó de su mente el recuerdo del rubio, la figura de Naruto desapareció de la habitación sin dejar ningún rastro de su presencia.

-¿Recuerdas mi duda de ayer, Sakura? -dijo un tranquilo Sasuke, mientras apartaba con cuidado la sábana blanca que cubría a la Haruno. El muchacho notó una mancha oscura de sangre seca que sobresalía en una de la esquinas de la tela-. Katō-sensei la resolvió en la clase de hoy -le informó el Uchiha a su compañera, de la misma forma en que lo hacía durante sus prácticas de la escuela.

Las manos del joven tantearon en los muñones cubiertos de vendas que destacaban al final de los codos de Sakura, sin importar que la chica soltaba gemidos amortiguados de dolor con cada roce. Varios centímetros al sur de los firmes vendajes y por completo separados del resto del cuerpo de la muchacha, yacían los brazos flácidos de la Haruno. El desecho descompuesto de la carnicería del Uchiha.

-Necesitaban pasar menos de cuatro horas para salvar tu brazo izquierdo -declaró el muchacho de cabello negro, al tiempo que tomaba un afilado bisturí y lo introducía de golpe en la carne del hombro derecho de Sakura-, aunque como sólo han pasado tres desde que ampute el otro, el brazo derecho todavía tiene salvación -añadió el Uchiha, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea.

Luego de terminar los cortes, Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para evaluar la hemorragia de las heridas que había causado. Después el chico tomó un pequeño plumón de color negro, y marcó una línea donde el tejido del musculo aún se conservaba sano.

-Te propongo algo, Sakura -dijo de repente el Uchiha, levantando la cabeza de golpe y olvidándose un momento del delicado trabajo que realizaba. Tal parecía que una nueva ocurrencia macabra acababa se apoderarse de la mente del joven estudiante-. Para que salve tu brazo todo lo que tienes que hacer es regresar el tiempo -sugirió el moreno con un encogimiento de hombros, como si el simple deseo de Sakura pudiera hacer realidad su orden.

El Uchiha apartó los instrumentos de cirugía, arrojándolos con fuerza para que hicieran mucho ruido al caer y la muchacha sobre la mesa pudiera notar lo que hacía. Después Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, y espero pacientemente en medio de un pesado silencio, rotó en ocasiones por la respiración trabajosa de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿No puedes regresar el tiempo? -preguntó el Uchiha, alzando una de sus negras cejas. A pesar de la actitud seria del estudiante, la muchacha sollozó debido al obvio sarcasmo que transmitía la voz de Sasuke.

Para cuando los gemidos sofocados de la chica de ojos verdes se convirtieron en hipidos entrecortados, Sasuke decidió que era momento de continuar. El muchacho de cabello negro acercó uno de los banquillos a la mesa de operaciones para poder maniobrar con más comodidad en su paciente, ya que el trabajo prometía ser largo.

-Si pudieras hacerlo entonces podrías detenerte a ti misma de ir a reclamarle a Naruto cosas que no te correspondían -siguió hablando el Uchiha con tranquilidad, recordando los sucesos ocurridos el trágico día del accidente de Naruto-, luego de haberte confesado que estaba enamorado de él -masculló Sasuke entre dientes, para luego acercarse varios elementos que necesitaría durante la operación.

El Uchiha sacó un frasco de cristal con un líquido transparente e introdujo su contenido en dos jeringas de considerable tamaño. Luego los dedos profesionales de Sasuke tomaron el brazo izquierdo de Sakura, para después colocarlo bajo el muñón derecho de la muchacha, el cual comenzó a quitarle las vendas viejas y ensangrentadas. Una vez que todo estuvo en el lugar que el estudiante deseaba, comenzó a limpiar las zonas que iba a unir, frotándola con una gasa empapada de una sustancia rojiza de olor penetrante.

-Si regresas el tiempo, Sakura -siguió insistiendo el Uchiha mientras realizaba la asepsia **(1)** de protocolo, en medio de los chillidos suplicantes de su compañera de escuela. El yodo escocía en las heridas abiertas de la Haruno, haciendo que derramara lágrimas por el dolor-. Entonces el dobe no saldría corriendo, alterado por tu culpa, ¡y ese maldito camión no lo habría arrollado! -terminó por gritar Sasuke, tomando bruscamente uno de los bisturí a su alcance y arremetiendo contra la chica acostada.

La afilada cuchilla se clavo a milímetros del ojo izquierdo de la Haruno, hundiéndose hasta el mango en el acolchado desgastado de la cama quirúrgica. Todo lo que pudo hacer Sakura fue soltar más lloriqueos asustados. El Uchiha escupió con desagrado en el piso al escuchar aquellos afligidos sonidos.

-Siempre me han fastidiado tus gimoteos, ¡no sé como Naruto los soportaba y todavía tenía ánimos para sonreírte! -gruñó Sasuke de mal humor, para después tomar uno de los pequeños paquetes colocados sobre la mesita de instrumental.

Al rasgar el papel marrón que lo envolvía, surgió la afilada punta de una aguja de metal, unida en su extremo romo **(2)** a un largo trozo de seda negra.

-Creo que mi técnica de sutura está algo atrofiada -murmuró el Uchiha con malicia, estirando el oscuro hilo delante de la aterrada mirada de Sakura para que pudiera verlo-. ¿Te importa si practicó contigo, Sakura? Claro que no, luego de tantas cosas que he hecho en ti -se respondió así mismo el muchacho, antes de comenzar con la sencilla operación.

Sasuke hincó la aguja justo sobre el labio superior de la muchacha, para luego sacar el afilado instrumento en el extremo contario del borde de abajo; el chico repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta que fue formándose una trama en forma de x sobre la boca de la Haruno. Cuando el Uchiha llegó hasta las pinzas que sujetaban la lengua de Sakura, el moreno se limitó a quitarlas para continuar con tétrica costura. De todas formas la lengua de su compañera de escuela se encontraba demasiado entumida para oponer resistencia.

-¿Te confieso algo, Sakura? Quién me dio la idea de hablar contigo fue Naruto -le confesó Sasuke a la que en realidad nunca había considerado su amiga. Mientras hablaba, el muchacho de cabello negro se limpiaba las manos con un paño limpio que había traído en su mochila, para su uso exclusivo-. El dobe me dijo que si no pensaba hacer caso a tus inútiles intentos de coqueteo porque me gustaba otra persona, tenía que aclararlo de una buena vez.

Las manos pálidas del estudiante se movieron de forma acompasada de unas pinzas a un bisturí, sólo para regresar un momento al escalpelo y entonces acabar en los delgados paquetes doblados donde se guardaban los guantes de cirugía estériles.

Naruto siempre había alabado los dedos finos y alargados del Uchiha, el rubio solía decir que pese a no saber nada de la carrera que habían decidido estudiar sus amigos, a su criterio las delgadas falanges de Sasuke sin duda eran las de un habilidoso cirujano.

-Claro que a un usuratonkachi como Naruto nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que la persona de la que estaba enamorado era él -susurró entonces el muchacho de mirada oscura, mientras se ajustaba los guantes blancos sobre las manos. Cada cierto momento el látex producía un sonido escalofriante, al estirarse y luego ser soltado con brusquedad.

Los pocos músculos sanos que le quedaban a Sakura se tensaban ante aquella música funesta, a la que se le sumaba la melodía que el Uchiha comenzara a silbar de nuevo. La Haruno sabía por experiencias anteriores que la tonada falsamente tierna no se detendría incluso si perdía el conocimiento, aquellas notas la acompañarían en su suplicio hasta la muerte.

De manera usual un procedimiento como aquel requería una sedación más profunda, pero el Uchiha no estaba precisamente preocupado porque Sakura no sufriera dolor. Luego de inyectar la anestesia preparada en los lugares que el chico consideró adecuados, el moreno se transformó en un sombrío sastre que unía retazos de tela a sabiendas de que lo hacía de la manera equivocada.

La figura acostada de Sakura ahora lucía un silueta retorcida, puesto que el brazo unido al hombro equivocado formaba un ángulo grotesco y anormal. El Uchiha en particular, comenzaba a lucir bastante satisfecho con el resultado que estaba logrando.

-Yo debía hablar con Naruto, ¡yo debía confesarle mis sentimientos a Naruto! -rechinó Sasuke los dientes, al tiempo que tomaba otra sutura de seda negra que no tardó en clavar sin piedad en el tejido de su involuntaria paciente-. Gracias por arruinarlo todo, Sakura... -susurró al final el muchacho, con un tono derrotado poco habitual en su voz.

-Sasuke, deja que Sakura-chan se vaya, dattebayo -volvió a intervenir la figura del rubio. El Uchiha pudo sentir claramente como los brazos de Naruto lo abrazaban por los hombros, mientras el muchacho de ojos azules escondía el rostro en el cuello del moreno. La suplica desesperada volvía a estar presente en las palabras del Uzumaki.

-Ahora jamás sabré si me correspondías, usuratonkachi -fue la apagada respuesta de Sasuke, aunque el tintineo de la aguja y las pinzas nunca dejó de escucharse en la oscura habitación.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Asepsia, a grandes rasgos, es el procedimiento de descontaminación que se hace en los pacientes antes de comenzar una cirugía.

**(2)** El extremo romo de un objeto es el que no tiene punta o filo.

**Este es el especial de Halloween-Día de Muertos, siempre tarde pero sin sueño (?) La verdad es que termine la historia justo para el 2 de noviembre, pero no la tuve lista hasta días después, y como ya todas las tiendas tenías los adornos navideños desde el primer día del mes, dije: naaaa, ¿qué más da esperar unos días? Ahora, se que no el estilo romántico al que los/las tengo acostumbrados, pero espero que le den una oportunidad, no es que ahora todas mis historias vayan a ser así, todavía creo en el final feliz, pero escribir este fanfic ha sido extrañamente liberador (?) Tal vez prepare un nuevo fanfic similar para la temporada del año entrante, ¿verdad, Kuroi? ¬w¬ Ignoren el siguiente mensaje, lo verán seguido en mis historias, es una apuesta que perdí por el final y repito, no le presten atención. **

**Se que siempre he dicho que lo odio... pero la verdad es que yo, Zaphyrla Fathum Zula, amo a Uchiha Sasuke. **

**Zaludos, ****Zaphy ;D**


End file.
